Missing His Nemesis
by Pricat
Summary: Inspired by It's About Time.  Perry feels hurt about being replaced but having nowhere to go, Doof finds him and decides to take care of him but can he repair the damage he's done?
1. Chapter 1

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**This was inspired by a reply on DA to my other story but it involves the ep It's About Time but it's about Perry/Doof and they feel hurt over the fact that Peter is Perry's replacement and I know that many Perry fans love the episode and I love it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry sighed leaving DEI as rain had fallen over Danville but inside of him, the platypus felt heart broken.

How could Dr D, his own nemesis replace him like that with a secret agent panda bear?

But he pushed those thoughts away with every drop of rain that fell onto his turquise furred body as he walked away remembering every mission, every evil plot Doof had which he foiled, it didn't matter anymore.

It gelt like a black hole had opened up and sucked his whole world into it.

"_What did I do wrong?_

_I thought Dr D wanted me as his nemesis?"_ he thought as he sneezed.

He then felt dizzy knowing that he shouldn't be out here but if he stopped being an agent, then he couldn't go back to Phineas and Ferb but sighed sleeping beside the mail box he had been watching Doof from when they were first enemies.

He sneezed loudly but sighed as his eyes closed...

* * *

In his living room in DEI, Doof was feeling bad while drinking hot chocolate.

He couldn't get Perry out of his mind or how sad and hurt he'd looked seeing Peter and couldn't blame him but his heart hurt because he was tending to his wounds after Peter had foiled him but had worried feelings knowing Perry was out there somewhere probably sad and miserable but he felt a tear fall from his eye as he was looing at a framed photo of Perry.

"I-I'm sorrymy little nemesis." he said hearing thunder.

He knew thunder freaked Perry out and made up his mind.

He was going to go find Perry.

* * *

Perry's body shivered in fear hearing loud thunder claps knowing he was afraid of thunder but had nowhere to go but was feeling buggy and his head hurt badly but he heard somebody yelling out his name but it wasn't Phineas but his brown eyes opened seeing who it was.

It was Doof but wondered what he was doing out here in this weather but didn't complain because he wanted out of here as he let Doof pick him up but Doof was worried seeing how pale his turquise fur was knowing that he had caught an nasty cold but saw Perry's eyes close in sleep but went to his building but put a hand on Perry's forehead but jerked it away feeling a fever but needed to get him some medicine but was making soup for him.

"_I hope it'll be okay._

_I never meant to hurt you Perry._

_I'll take good care of you."_ he said to himself.

He hoped that Perry would recover.

He smiled sadly hearing the microwave ping because the soup was ready.

He then put on oven gloves but left the room.

He heard Perry sneeze and sighed.


	2. Trying To Help Him

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perry Rocks for reviewing and I hope she likes.**

* * *

Perry's brown eyes opened hearing Doof's voice as he wondered what was going on but he was stunned seeing he was in Doof's lair but felt really buggy but didn't know he had caught a bug but Doof smiled seeing his nemesis was awake but had hot chocolate knowing that people liked drinking it but the turquise furred platypus male was shivering.

"Don't worry my little nemesis.

I found you lying in the cold beside the mail box." he told him.

Perry smiled weakly seeing that he still cared about him even though they weren't nemesises anymore but Doof heard him sneeze loudly which worried him along with Perry as he was delirious but Doof put a cold compress on his turquise furred head so he could bring the fever down but was scared hearing Peter come in which annoyed him but knew Peter would be going back to Seattle soon but right now, he couldn't deal with the panda but saw Perry fall asleep making him smile.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'll be with you in a moment." he said leaving.

He then fought with Peter but returned to his room but Perry was nervous seeing his wounds but he reassured him that he was okay but went to take a hot bubble bath.

* * *

Later Doof came into the room in pyjamas and fuzzy slippers but saw Perry watching TV and had the Soap Opera Channel on which he loved watching on days off from work but Doof smiled knowing that he liked that channel but saw Perry coughing slightly drinking orange juice but Doof was worried knowing that he was very ill.

"I never knew you were into soap operas." he said.

Perry nodded.

"Well it... helps me relax...

A guy does have dreams of finding somebody to love." he said weakly.

Doof then smiled stroking his turquise fur but was worried seeing it was paler than normal.

"I need to take you to a vet Perry." he said.

Perry then shivered but felt soothed feeling his old nemesis's hand stroking his fur.

"Let's go, okay Perry?" he told him.

He then picked Perry up gently as he left DEI.

He hoped this would work...

* * *

Doof sighed later that night because he found it hard to sleep but walked into the guest room finding Perry deep asleep but in a bad dream as he saw him kicking his legs weakly but Doof then put a hand on him calming him down

He knew that the vet had told him it was an nasty cold but he knew that he'd get better but was still feeling bad about what had happened because of Peter and wanted to tell Perry but wasn't sure how he'd react to his confession but would try when he was better but would wait until then and sighed climbing into bed by the platypus male's side knowing this would relax him from his worry as he began to relax into sleep as his eyes closed in sleep.

He hoped things would be okay...


	3. The New Recruit

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perry Rocks and I Love Ferb for their reviews.**

* * *

Doof sighed waking up the next morning early knowing that things weren't going normally but he was quiet knowing that he wanted Perry to be his nemesis again but couldn't find the words to tell him but was shaking with fear himself knowing that he needed to tell him but sighed knowing that Monogram probably knew that Perry wasn'r his nemesis and probably would do something to him but hoped that Perry wouldn't get into trouble.

_"Perry matters to me a lot._

_I would do anything to keep him here and with me_." he thought.

He then heard Perry sneeze a little as he went to make breakfast but put the web cam on in case Perry woke up but went down to the kitchen but was making oatmeal for himself but also for Perryknowing that he didn't eat a lot and knew that his species shouldn't eat a lot of human food but he was already sick so what did it matter?

He then made himself coffee to wake himself up but sighed looking at a framed photo of Perry but he went upstairs carrying a tray but heard coughing slightly seeing Perry sitting up in the bed watching soap operas making him smile.

"You're awake my little nemesis.

I'm happy about that.

I brought us breakfast." Doof said blushing.

"T-Thanks." Perry said coughing slightly.

He then let Doof feed him even though he wasn't hungry.

Doof then heard Perry's spy watch go off.

"_Agent P what're you doing with Doof?_

_He's no longer your nemesis."_ Monogram said.

Doof then turned off the watch before Monogram could go on.

He saw tears in Perry's eyes knowing Monogram had hurt him by his words.

He then saw him try to get up but fell and ran to help him but he was scared seeing tears fall down Perry's turquise furred cheeks making him worried as he bent down to his eye level.

"Perry... it'll be okay." he reassured him.

"N-No it won't because we're no longer nemesises.

It hurts so much besides being sick." he told Doof.

He understood hugging him.

"Ssh Perry.

You need to rest." he told him.

The platypus male nodded in reply because nobody had dared to hug him especially Doof himself but unaware that somebody was watching from the O.W.C.A...

* * *

Monogram didn't understand why Perry was still with Doof but couldn't see the bond they shared as nemesises and frenemies but needed Perry to return to the O.W.C.A at once but had a feeling that he wouldn't return to them right now as Carl was watching but they had an idea seeing a female platypus using the computer that Carl used but was listening to grynge music on it.

Her name was Kass and she'd been adopted by Monogram but helped Carl out with things like helping the agents but was stunned hearing that they wanted her to help them but she knew that it was just to lure Perry back into being an agent again as she smiled.

"Cool Dad.

But maybe he and Doof are friends." she told Monogram.

He and Carl shared a look as the female platypus teen put on her fedora and left using her new motorbike which was black with spikes which made her happy as she drove off to DEI but hoped Perry would forgive her for what she was doing.

She hoped that he wasn't with Doof climbing up the side like the rock wall in the gym.

She then crashed through the window as Doof was stunned seeing a female platypus but she sent him flying with a judo kick but Perry was stunned hearing Doof scream but seeing it was Kass beating Doof up but he wanted to stop him and couldn't because he was ill.

She smiled seeing he was worried but left after destroying his friend's new invention.

He saw sadness in Doof's eyes getting up.


	4. Helping Him Escape

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks and I Love Ferb for their reviews along with I Luf Perry and I'm curious to see what drawing I Love Ferb will come up with for DA.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry sighed seeing Doof sitting on the edge of the bed but was worried knowing Kass would never do something like hurt Doof when like him, she knew he wasn't evil but knew Monogram had something to do with this and decided to use his laptop but saw an new message in his inbox.

It was from Agent K but Perry gasped beginning to read.

_Perry_

_I know you were surprised seeing me show up at the place where your nemesis lives but it wasn't my call, it was my Dad's._

_He and Carl were stunned seeing you with Doof but he doesn't understand the bond you you two have but I didn't tell them._

_But my Dad made me an agent but it's just to make you want to return to work but I know you care about Doof._

_My advice is to act like an normal pet for the time being._

_Warn Doofy._

_Kass/ Agent K_

He was stunned in awe reading it as Doof wondered what was bothering his friend but he needed to take this seriously.

"Perry you okay?" Doof asked him.

The platypus male nodded but knew he had to tell him about what Kass had said but knew Monogram would try to send him away from Danville or something like that.

He then prepared to talk when SWAT guys entered DEI along with Monogram.

Doof was worried seeing them as Perry was nervous knowing something bad was coming for him.

He then was picked up by Monogram as they left but Doof was sad.

He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Kass was angry at what her adoptive father had chosen to do about Perry just because he was with Doof and they weren't fighting each other but knew he cared about the turquise furred male as she was listening to Avril Lavigne on her ear buds as Carl sighed knowing she was steamed at Monogram but the major had a point as he saw her leave getting on her motorbike and went off but he wondered where.

The platypus teen was heading to DEI as she knew that Doof needed cheering up as she knew he cared about Perry just like she did but sighed parking the bike at the building feeling that there was a sad aura.

She saw Doofy looking at scrap books he'd made of him and Perry as she understood as she'd had a crush on Perry since they first met when she was younger and he seemed to care about her like a brother but she knew how it felt to be alone growing up in an orphanage until Monogram adopted her.

Doof was stunned and worried seeing her but he felt she wouldn't hurt him but had the same sadness as he did about Perry.

"Who're you?" he asked her.

"I'm Kass and Monogram's adopted daughter.

I know how you feel about Perry.

Every one of the female agents have feelings for him.

I also crush on him.

I know that they'll probably relocate him or keep him there in the building until he decides he wants to be an agent again.

I'll check on him when I return." she answered.

He nodded seeing her leave.

He hoped she was okay along with Perry.

* * *

Perry woke up in his old room in the O.W.C.A building but was worried wondering where Doof was but had a bad feeling remembering that they'd captured him but had taken him from Doof which hurt but then heard the door open seeing Monogram enter but the platypus male looked away from him.

"I'm making you stay here unril you come to your senses and become an agent again." he told him.

Perry scowled seeing him leave but was angry at having to be taken away from Doof but saw Kass enter seeing hope in her eyes seeing he hadn't been mind wiped or relocated as she sat on the bed seeing he was still unwell.

"I'm sorry Perry.

I never expected my Dad to do this to you.

Doof is worried about you." she told him.

He smiled weakly hearing her say that but knew he wasn't getting out of here but Kass smiled breaking him out by using the transporter Carl had invented and sent him to Doof where he'd be sage but needed to keep Monogram away from him.

She hoped they'd be okay...


	5. Leaving The TriState Area

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**My sister came back from Paris and she got me a cool Star Wars Stitch pin.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Monogram was not happy knowing that Perry had gotten out somehow and knew somebody had helped him but Carl knew that it had been Kass but she made sure that they wouldn't know she'd rescued Perry but was going to DEI to see if Perry and Doof were okay but she knew that they were worried about Monogram finding them because he would take Perry away from both her and Doof but she found Doof awake but Perry was asleep in his lap and purring gently.

"Does Monogram know he's here?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"No, No he doesn't.

I used the transporter to send him here and then wiped it's memory of information but you two should leave the Tri-State Area for a while because Monogram won't leave you guys alone." she told him.

He nodded in reply seeing her leave as he got on the internet and bought plane tickets.

He couldn't wait to show Perry where they were going as Kass was leaving but Doof stopped her as he'd bought three tickets and a smile crossed her face.

She knew that he wanted her to go because Monogram would be angry that she'd helped Perry escape but she hoped he wouldn't get into trouble.

She then used the Shrinkinator to get rid of her bike.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened later that morning but stunned seeing Kass there.

"Are you going to take me back to Monogram?

Because if you are, I'm not going." he told her.

"I'm not taking you back to my father.

He crossed the line trying to make you leave Doof.

We're leaving Danville in a few hours where Monogram won't find us." she answered.

He smiled weakly hearing that as she cared about him deeply but couldn't bear to see him unhappy without Doof in his life but the turquise furred male wondered where they were going but smiled hearing they were going to Hawali and catching a flight later tonight but she'd made sure her father and Carl wouldn't go after them.

Doof smiled packing stuff as he left the two platypi alone.

They were quiet but Perry decided to speak up.

"Why're you helping?

Monogram's your father.

You could get in trouble for this." he said coughing.

Kass sighed knowing this was hard to tell him.

"I-I did it because I care about you.

We've been friends for a long time since that day Monogram brought me to the O.W.C.A from the shelter and became my father, you and I were like siblings and I want you and Doof to be happy." she said as he blushed.

She knew of his feelings about Doof.

"T-Thanks Kassi." he said weakly.

"Don't mention it Perry." she replied yawning.

He knew she'd been up late last night listening to music and working on plans for her own gadgets but saw her fall as;eep beside him but hoped Monogram wouldn't find them here.

He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Later that night, Kass climbed onto the back of Doof's scooter and Perry was in his arms which made her smile as their stuff was in a trailer attached to the back of the scooter but the female platypus hoped none of the other agents had seen them but luckily nobody had seen them but were relived as they arrived at Danville Airport but Doof saw Kass pout as he opened a pet carrier wanting her to get inside.

She saw that Perry wasn't going into the carrier but understood going inside as Doof closed it dragging it while pushing the trolley with the luggage but Perry smiled as bring in Doof's arms made him feel toasty inside but sneezed but covered his bill before any humans noticed.

Doof laughed stroking his frenemy's head as they were on the plane but Perry's body was still infected with the flu which made him feel queasy but threw up in a barf bag as Doof let him drink some soda to help.

"Thanks Doofy.

You care about me a lot huh?" he said weakly.

Doof smiled hearing him yawn.

_"Yes, Yes I do care about you._

_I have since the first day we met_." he thought smiling.


	6. Meeting Long Lost Siblings

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perry Rocks for her review but I don't know how to make a video of it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry wake up later as it was early morning and the turquise furred male was hungry and worrying about things back in Danville as he knew Monogram was searching for him but worrying about Kass as he knew Monogram wouldn't be happy that his adopted daughter had helped Perry and Doof escape to Hawali but he forgot about that feeling Doof stroke his fur looking up into his eyes.

He never knew they had that much innocence and so much pain in them over the years knowing he'd gone through a lot growing up as a child but he always felt strange around the nemesis but blushed knowing that they weren't really enemies.

"Perry you okay?" he heard Doof ask.

He nodded knowing he was lying but didn't want to scare him as he knew he cared about him and smiled weakly.

He knew things would be okay in Honululu.

* * *

The plane then landed at Honoululu Airport around eight in the morning and Perry and Doof were happy as they got off the plane but saw Kass was annoyed as she climbed out of the carrier but Perry stopped her from hurting Doof as he knew it was so people wouldn't freak but she calmed down knowing he was right as she assumed pet mode which was odd for her.

Doof smiled seeing a breakfast place as greeters put flower necklavces around them but blushed seeing a coffee place because he along with Perry and Kass were hungry and smiled getting something to go along with lattes knowing those woke Perry up and would wake up a cranky female platypus teen while walking out of the airport but Perry had a feeling he'd been here along here along with Kass but couldn't remember as Doof wondered what was bothering them.

"It feels like we've been here before." Kass commented.

Doof wondered how but sighed checking into a hotel as Kass headed to the beach to do some surfing along with Perry but gasped dropping their surfboards seeing two platypi surfing and catching waves but the strange surfer platypi were stunned hugging them as Kass was scared.

"Dudes don't you remember us?" the male one said to Perry.

Perry shook his head as it hurt from the flu.

"I'm your brother Deva.

We were only together as babies..." he said.

Perry nodded as he kind of remembered him but the female one was Kimi, Kass's sister.

"Come with us, okay?" Kimi said.

Perry and Kass followed confused but needed to know.

* * *

Perry was stunned as Deva led him to a house near the beach where there were lots of photos and Deva's stuff but Perry gasped seeing the birth cerfticate stating he and Deva were twins but fratenal which eased his worry but was still unknowing of him as Deva understood handing him a pouch that their mother had wanted to give him but the poacher had ruined things but Perry opened it revealing a locket and put it on and opened it seeing a photoof him and Deva as infants inside.

He felt tears well up in his eyes but couldn't cry in front of his brother knowing he was tough but realised Deva knew nothing of his life as he started telling him everything about himself especially the part about him being an agent.

"That's so rad!" Deva told him.

Perry smiled as they headed to the beach and saw Kass with Kimi surfing but knew they needed to go be with Doof.

Deva and Kimi understood seeing them leave.

* * *

Doof wondered why they were so quiet as they were eating in the hotel room but decided to keep their siblings a secret from him for now but would tell him when the time was right but Doof was worried for Perry but those feelings were growing stronger and he was trying to ignore them as he sighed sitting in the hammock star gazing while Kass was watching TV but Perry was worried as he'd thought that he'd done something to anger him but knew something was bothering him but decided to leave him alone for now as he had too many things on his mind.

He then joined Kass on the bed who was watching music videos and jumping up and down on the bed rocking out but Perry was lost in thought needing to talk to Doof knowing that their feelings were still hurting about the Peter thing as he needed to go see him but gasped seeing Peter there.

"Hello Agent P." he said smiling evilly.

Perry sweat dropped seeing the panda bear there.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I was going to tell Monogram you're here but that's too easy.

You think Doof cares about you?

He's just playing games with you." he smirked.

Perry's body tensed up hearing that as he fought him but Peter was stunned seeing he wasn't holding back.

"Fine have it your way." he said leaving.

Kass wondered what that was about as tears were in Perry's hazel eyes seeing Doof enter and wanted to talk but the turquise furred male ran out with tears falling down his cheeks but Doof was nervous...


	7. If Only

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perry Rocks as she likes this.**

**Listening to If Only from the cast recording of the Little Mermaid is giving me ideas for this...**

* * *

Perry sat on the sandy beach as tears fell from his innocent hazel eyes as he thought that things would be better here but that hope was shattered after Peter's visit but hoped that Doof was okay and that he was asleep in the room but was unaware that he'd been followed by Doof as the spiky brown haired man felt bad for his platypus nemesis seeing Perry's eyes go wide but happy seeing him.

"Kass told me what happened." he said to him.

Perry smiled wiping away tears with his paw nodding but thanked Kass for helping him and telling Doof what was bothering him enough to make him come out here but felt the male human wrap his arms around his turquise furred body as they blushed as feelings were rushing through them but were ignoring them.

Doof wanted to be more than friends but knew that he needed to be platypi in order for him to truly be happy but hoped that Perry didn't know as he would try to stop him and he wouldn't let his little nemesis know this.

"Don't worry Perry it'll be okay." he assured him.

Perry was very quiet as he looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star as he closed his hazel eyes as Doof did the same as both of them made a wish.

They then paddled in the water as the waves were soothing, washing their problems away like the sand but they then got onto surfboards as Perry was teaching Doof how to surf as they were having fun but Doof had no idea they were entering a sacred place as he fell off his board but while under water, he heard strange chanting as a spell was being cast on him making him change during the day but become human at night but Doof's eyes closed as everything went black...

* * *

Perry was scared bringing Doof onto the sandy shore as he saw he was out cold but knew he had to wake him using mouth to mouth as he was getting air into Doof's lungs but relieved feeling a strong heart beat as Doof's eyes opened slowly seeing Perry nuzzle him with tears in his eyes but Doof understood knowing how much he cared about him.

"Let's go back to our room." Perry said as Doof nodded.

He wondered what that chanting had meant but forgot about it for now...

* * *

Later the next morning, Doof woke up feeling strange and saw paws instead of hands which worried him running to the mirror but gasped looking at his reflection as it was him but in a platypus form which made him smile but was nervous wondering how this had happened but remembered that chanting and didn't know what to do but for now, he couldn't let Perry see him because he'd think that this was strange but left the room before Perry or Kass saw him but headed to the beach and hid behind a tree but ached seeing Perry surfing with Deva and smiled hearing Perry laugh which was like music to his soul and soothed him.

He then saw Deva point to his direction as Kass saw a strange platypus behind the tree as Perry went back into the shore to get a closer look as Doof blushed seeing him stare into his eyes as his hazel ones grew wide and ran away but Doof felt tears fall down his turquise furred cheeks leaving but would return at night when he was himself again but hoped Perry was okay.

He sighed leaving the beach for a while...


	8. Discovering Doof's Curse

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more for you guys.**

**Thanks to Perry Rocks for her review.**

**Doof is a platypus during the day but human by night.**

**I like the idea.**

* * *

Perry was worried about Doof as he hadn't seen him all day and wondered where he was or if he was in danger but Kass reassured him Doof would be okay but the turquise furred male knew that something was wrong.

He then saw the sun go down and Doof saw magic swirl around him knowing he was transforming back into his human self but returned to the hotel room but hoped Perry wasn't too scared about him but he sighed.

There was no way he could explain this to Perry because he wouldn't believe him if he mentioned that after last night, he was now platypus by day and human by night which would make Perry think he'd gotten too much sun.

He sighed being in the warm water because it relaxed him after being in his platypi body all day and had a fishy aura around him which Perry never really had but he didn't want to tell him yet but maybe Kass would understand.

Perry was relieved hearing Doof humming as he was taking a shower knoeing he'd been here all day as he wanted to see him and tell him he missed him.

Kass was listening to Paramore on her I-Pod while waiting for Doof to get out of the shower but relieved he was okay knowing Perry was okay and would go back to being happy again but had a feeling he thought of him and Doof than friends but pushed that from her mind.

She then saw Perry hug Doof as the human male walked out in his dressing gown but blushed feeling warmth but knew the turquise furred male missed him but Kass saw tears in Doof's eyes which worried her.

She then saw Perry go take a bath as it would relax him.

She hoped he'd be okay but Doof sighed.

This was his chance to tell somebody about the curse.

"Umm... Kass?" Doof said.

The female teenaged platypus wondered what he wanted.

"Do you believe in curses?

Like people being changed into other things by magic?" Doof asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah but why ask me?

This is about where you were all day, isn't it?" she answered.

Doof nodded.

"I can explain.

Last night after surfboarding into a strange area, I fell off my board but while underwater before Perry reswcued me, I heard chanting and then this morning when I woke up, I was a platypus but tonight after the sun set, magic surrounded me and I became myself again but I have a feeling I'll be platypi when I wake up in the morning and I-I don't want Perry to know." he explained.

She understood but was curious wanting to see this transformation but remembered that strange platypus she and Perry had seen eariler but needed to see this for jerself but knew about curses because unknowing to her father, she was into a lot of fairytales and myths and legends so was happy hearing that this kind of thing was happening to Doof.

She then decided not to tell Perry yet but knew he'd be surprised when he did find out but saw he was relaxed coming out of the bathroom but was wearing a Hawalian shirt as they were going out for a while making Doof happy but knew he needed to tell Perry.

But Perry didn't see any thing odd in Doof's behaviour but Kass knew he was trying to assure him he was okay.

* * *

Early that morning, Kass had to use the bathroom but saw the sun rise but saw bright light come from Doof's room and entered undetected but saw Doof covered in bright light as he was changing into his platypus form as she gasped seeing he wasn't lying and decided to wait until he woke up.

She hoped that he'd be okay but Perry needed to know because she knew he'd be curious about why Doof hid during the day.

But she sighed going back to her and Perry's room as Perry's eyes opened.

"Kass you okay?" he asked yawning.

"N-No everything's okay.

Go back to sleep." she told him...


	9. Finding A Way To Explain To Perry

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and you're welcome Perry Rocks.**

**I love your reviews but at the moment Doof only has told Kass about the curse because he trusts her but is afraid of telling Perry because he thinks he wouldn't accept him in his daytime form.**

* * *

Kass then entered Doof's room while Perry had finished getting breakfast and saw he was awake but saw fear in his blue eyes seeing her here as she climbed onto the bed beside him.

"G-Go away Kass.

Perry will see and freak." he said sniffling.

"No, No he won't.

He's very understanding Doofy.

He always has when I need to tell him stuff almost like this.

But I can keep your secret." she told him.

Doof smiled hearing that.

She knew this was important to him but was nervous hearing footsteps as it was Perry getting his surfboard but Doof hid as she left the room but she saw worry in her friend's brown eyes.

"H-Have you seen Doof around?

I'm scared for his safety." he told her.

She shook her head in reply seeing him leave.

Doof then came out of hiding but was feeling bad knowing Perry was worrying about him as Kass was making breakfast for him but also for herself as she hadn't had hers yet but she understood giving him a reassuring smile.

She knew that he'd be okay but remembered hearing about the Goddess that lived in the strange area that Doof had accidentally surfed into as she decided to tell him.

"That area you were in was sacred so the goddess it belongs to placed the spell on you because she was angry but I know it was an accident.

I know you'll find a way." she said.

He was quiet eating cereal with his paws which made her laugh knowing he was still getting used to the body of a platypus.

"Kass?

You're a fairytale expert, right?

You might know how I can fix this mess." he pleaded.

Kass's cheeks went red hearing that as now Doof knew her secret.

"H-How did you know about that?

I never told you!" she said.

"I heard you listening to one about four dragons.

I won't tell anybody but I was curious." Doof told her.

"I've loved fairytales along with myths and legends since I was in the orphanage because they gave me hope that a family would want me and after Monogram adopted me, I still love them.

But my Dad and Perry wouldn't understand.

There's only one way to break a curse and that's true love." she said.

He was stunned hearing her say this but sighed leaving as he would just hang out at the beach but make sure Perry wouldn't see him because he would be freaked out.

* * *

Later around lunchtime, Kass found Doof in a hammock but enjoying the sun but gasped seeing there was red over his furry body meaning he was burnt and needed to get him inside but she saw Perry see them as Doof knew he needed to go back to the hotel room but he sighed taking a shower to relieve the pain but sighed hoping Perry hadn't seen him as Kass was making lunch and heard footsteps seeing Perry enter as he was hungry but Kass was nervous but thankfully he didn't see Doof because he was hiding in his room under the bed.

But he then saw webbed feet seeing the duvet being pulled up as Perry gasped seeing the strnge platypus but Doof was scared running out of there but Kass felt bad for him and knew he wouldn't be back until later but knew that Perry needed to know soon and would talk to Doof later when he was human again after the sun went down.

Perry was quiet the rest of the day but didn't blame him and knew he'd get worried if he heard that strange platypus was Doof under a spell.

She sighed hoping Doof was okay...

* * *

Tears streaked down Doof's turquise furred cheeks still remembering the horrified look on Perry's face seeing him under his bed but he knew that his friend would freak if he knew about the curse and he couldn't go back yet but relieved seeing the sun beginning to set as swirls of magic surrounded him as he became human again but Kass smiled seeing that but saw his skin was synburnt but saw sadness in his eyes as they returned to the hotel room but after he hot dressed, they sat on the bed as there was an awkward silence but Kass heard Doof speak up.

"Is Perry still freaked after eariler?

It hurt me seeing him so sad." he said.

She gasped hearing him say that smiling knowing that Doof cared about Perry.

_"Maybe he can help break the spell_." she thought.

"No he's okay now.

He thinks somebody else let him in.

We should tell Perry soon." she said.

"I-I know but he won't understand." Doof said.

"I already took care of it." she said with a CD in her paw.

She'd made up a story explaining about what happened as Doof smiled.

"Thanks Kass.

You're a smart kid." he said knowing Perry had a Walkman with him.

He then saw her put it into the Walkman and put it back in Perry's room as he was preparing for them to go out again for the night.

He hoped that it would work..


	10. Kidnapped

**Missing His Nemesis**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks Perry Rocks for your review.**

* * *

Perry couldn't sleep later that night as too many thoughts were running around in his mind along with knowing they couldn't return to Danville without Monogram busting them plus that strange platypus and the fact that Doof always disappeared during the day but appeared at night but never told him why he disappeared during the day but sighed heading to Doof's room and gasped seeing he was sunburnt like that strange platypus but gasped seeing the sunrise but more so seeing Doof glow with bright light and after it faded, he was a platypus.

He gasped putting the pieces of the puzzle together but scared for Doof leaving him to sleep but wanted to help his friend knowing that he needed to think things through.

He then went to the kitchen and saw Kass there asleep on the couch with her earbuds in and was listening to myths and legends but he sighed knowing he needed to ask her but would wait until she woke up before talking to her.

He wondered how long she'd kept this from him.

But Perry remembered the CD he'd listened to eariler and felt tears sting his brown eyes knowing this was his fault remembering all this had happened after he'd taken Doof surfboarding a few nights ago but needed to find a way to fix this but would ask Kass.

She always knew what to do in situations like this.

But Kass had woken up hearing him sniffle as he tried to wipe the tears away but she knew he was blaming himself for this happening but knew it wasn't as he and Doof hadn't known that was sacred ground and it wasn't his fault they couldn't go home.

"I know you care about Doofy a lot huh?

Ever since you two were enemies.

You could be the key to breaking the spell." she said.

He blushed knowing he did have those feelings but knew that he and Doof would get into more trouble but maybe it was worth it because he hated being away from Doof and knew he felt the same.

"You're right Kass." he said.

* * *

Doof's eyes opened as he sighed going to the mirror and seeing the curse was still in effect but he sighed but jumped out of his body seeing Perry watch but left as he headed to the kitchen making breakfast but he knew Doof didn't want him to see him like this but he still cared about him as he carried a tray into Doof's room and knew he was hiding under the bed as he placed the tray on the bedside table and went under seeing his friend there curled up in a ball but knew.

"Doof it's okay.

I'm not mad at you.

It's my fault this happened to you.

I feel so terrible." he said as Doof smiled shakily.

But Perry felt him wrap his arms around him in a hug and he smiled feeling warmth from him.

He knew that Doof was scared just like he was and sighed knowing they needed to fix this and sighed as they sat on the bed eating and he was quiet but he didn't sometimes notice how innocent Doof looked sometimes.

He then felt butterflies in his stomach as Doof smiled blushing.

But Peter was smiling as he dialled somebody...

* * *

Perry smiled as he along with Doof and Kass were at the beach and he along with Deva and Kimi were helping Doof learn to swim but the turquise furred male was being overprotective of Doof after that night when the curse had happened but he knew that they could break it.

He then went underwater for a while to relax but knew Doof was okay as the water was having a calming effect on him because he felt like life was on his case since they'd gotten here but he hoped things would get better for once.

He was about to fall asleep but heard Kass calling him as he came up to the surface and gasped seeing a poacher but his fear intensified seeing Doof was in his clutches as his heart was in his throat but was too late as he sank to his knees in sadness but he saw Kass by his side knowing he had been scared of poachers since that incident when he was little.

"We should go inside and figure out what to do." she reassured him.

He nodded as they went into Deva's house knowing they should stay here but sighed seeing Perry so depressed but Deva wondered why as he thought Doof was his brother's nemesis but Kass knew Doof was more than that to Perry as she saw her brother asleep right now after crying himself to sleep and worrying about Doof being hurt.

She then remembered she'd placed a tracker on Doof as she used her wrist communicator to find where Doof was but smiled as she knew Perry would be happy once he woke up.

She then sighed drinking coffee...


End file.
